I Love You
by YEMINKI
Summary: 3 words.


WAAAAAAH! Finally uploaded something of my own! BEEN SUPER BUSY helping Dark Twilight Angel with her fic. Anyways, this fic isn't really my idea. Well, it's for a friend of mine who requested for it. And yeah, this would probably seem familiar if you know who 8eight is. After all, this is what happens in his MV Goodbye My Love. !!! Btw, don't go running off to watch the vid if you haven't seen it yet. Read this first!

Disclaimer: I OWN IT! (not)

_I love you._

Lunamaria laughed as she and Shinn ran along the beach, their feet tickled by the breaking waves. Turning back, Lunamaria waved at her long-time best friend, Kira Yamato. He looked over the video camera he was holding to his face and smiled at the girl. Lunamaria let out another giggle before happily skipping away.

Kira smiled to himself.

Day after day, date after date, Kira would follow Lunamaria and Shinn wherever they went. While others might have felt like they were intruding, Kira never did. Lunamaria and Shinn always went out of their way to make sure that Kira never felt like a third wheel. But they didn't need to. After all, Kira was an introvert. He was pretty much happy just being able to watch the two.

Then, that day came. It was eighteen candles for Lunamaria this year. Her parents had wanted to throw a big birthday bash for her but she had refused, saying that she wanted to spend the day with her two favourite males in the world – Shinn and Kira.

And so, Lunamaria was whisked away by her two knights.

They were back to the place they first met when they were kids – a flower field in the middle of nowhere. Well, not nowhere really. There was road but not many people used it. Although, they were a few odd ducks who passed by once or twice.

Lunamaria ran off, dragging Shinn with her.

"Three," Kira counted under his breath, "two, one."

At 'one', Lunamaria turned around.

"KIRA! Come!"

Kira chuckled to himself.

"I'm taping!"

Lunamaria pouted. She put her hands on her hips.

"Fine!"

Then a while later, "Make sure you get my good side!"

Kira laughed.

He raised the video camera to his face. Humming softly to himself, he took a step backwards before checking the camera angle again. Another step.

Screams.

Or rather, scream.

A hysterical high-pitched scream, calling out a name, calling out for someone.

"KIRAAAAAA!"

Lunamaria and Shinn both stood frozen.

They were laughing. And then…

The screeching of tires on asphalt. A sickening thud as if the car came into contact with something, someone.

Run, _run!_

And run Lunamaria did. Her ears felt like they were going to pop, her heart thudded against her ribs. Her throat, parched from a single scream.

She reached the road, and almost wished she hadn't.

Blood. Kira's blood.

She broke down.

Dragging herself over to Kira's lifeless body. His hair was stained red with blood. His clothes – his once clean white t-shirt was no longer white. She clutched him, as if she didn't want to let go, like if she squeezed hard enough, he would be there to tell her everything was alright. Tighter.

_Tighter_.

"Someone call the ambulance!" She screamed, her voice hoarse.

Nobody moved. Not the driver of the car, not Shinn.

It was silent, silent except for the young girl's pained sobs.

"WHY AREN'T YOU CALLING AN AMBULANCE? KIRA'S GOING TO DIE!"

There was a hand on Lunamaria's shoulder. It was Shinn, kneeling down beside her.

"He-He's gone, Luna."

Lunamaria blinked. Once, then twice.

"G-Gone?"

Another anguished cry.

* * *

They were dressed in black. Shinn and Lunamaria, no one else. Both their palms were clenched over the flower field. And when they let go, a mass of shining mist flew into the air.

Ashes.

They cried. Tears fell. They cried until there was nothing more. No more tears to cry. There were all dried up.

So home they went. Locked in her room, suicide floated above everything else in Lunamaria's mind.

Then, she saw it. The tape.

She inserted it into her computer.

Lunamaria. Lunamaria. _Lunamaria_.

Everything was her. Every single frame. It was all her.

Then she saw flowers. She saw Shinn and herself. She saw the person walk backwards. She heard the tires once more.

Shut, she clenched her eyes shut.

Until…

3 words.

She opened her eyes. Rewind. The video camera was on the road. The lens was cracked, there was blood on it and it was aimed at nothing. And then, it turned. It turned to show Kira.

_Smiling_.

Smiling like nothing had happened, even though there was blood everywhere.

It came again.

The same 3 words.

_I love you._

AHAHAHA! Yup! It's a KiraxLuna fic! My friend is such a crackwhore! Anyways, don't kill me for killing Kira! By the way, reviews would be nice. XD

* * *

* * *


End file.
